The Pen15 is Mightier
The Pen15 is Mightier is a spin-off Facebook group of the Potterotics dedicated to writing. It was started by Potterotics writing under the pen names Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum, ladygrangerdanger, and scintilla_misha. The group has been created for those Potterotics who are aspiring or well-seasoned fanfiction writers. Even if you’re only dallying with the idea of writing, you are welcome here! Here we can share our work and bounce ideas off of one another, perhaps even act as beta’s for each other’s work. Just remember, this is a creative space! There’s no such thing as a stupid idea, and all ideas and suggestions are welcomed. Everyone is going to be constructive and respectful of each other’s work and suggestions because that is the Potterotica spirit. Writing Challenges The club features several writing challenges to encourage members to flex their creative muscles and to explore new types of pairings, themes, etc. * Weekly 100-Word Fic Challenge - This is a weekly challenge where a theme is presented and members are encouraged to write a short ~100 word fic (AKA a "drabble") around that theme/idea. The drabbles are posted directly in the Facebook group thread as comments. * Monthly Writing Challenge - This is a bi-monthly challenge of slightly longer form fics. The requested fiction length is between 3000 and 10000 words. The fics are posted on a relevant fanfiction site (e.g. AO3, or FF) and then a link to the fic is posted as a comment in the Facebook thread. ** A "best fic" award, The Golden Stiffie, is issued for fun and the winners name is added to a plaque in The Trophy Room. Other Activities/Information * Free-for-all Friday - This is an opportunity to promote a story you have in progress to get feedback, to bounce ideas around, or to just share the plot bunny that you've been chasing around your head. Share your favorite writing tip or ask for help starting writing. The rules, as always, are to have fun and be kind! * Beta readers - The group also maintains a list of people willing to do beta reads of fics. Choose Your Own Potterotica Adventure A number of Potterotics collaborated on a project that was organized by Chelsea and produced a Choose your own adventure style story called "Hogwarts: A Homecoming" which is available on AO3. It's also available via Dropbox with files that have the links pointing within the book rather than to websites. If you're planning on downloading it, you should download it from here: * Epub Download * Mobi Download (for Kindle) * Accessible PDF version that has all storylines arranged in sequence so they can be read aloud by an app There is also a map of all of the possible story paths, but it's only available in the Ravenclaw Common Room, which can only be entered by answering a riddle: If you are stressed, these may be found To help turn that feeling right around Cups, cakes, cones, and floats Fruit, mint, nuts, and oats They may come last, but options abound Category:Activities Category:Authors